Henry Jackman
Henry Pryce Jackman (ur. w 1974 roku w Hillingdon, Middlesex) – kompozytor muzyki filmowej i klawiszowiec. Młodość i kariera Jackman studiował muzykę poważną w Szkole Chóru Katedry Świętego Pawła w Londynie, Eton College oraz Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim. Zajmował się programowaniem i produkcją dla wielu artystów, w tym dla Mike'a Oldfielda (album Voyager), Sally Oldfield (Flaming Star), Trevora Horna/Art of Noise (The Seduction of Claude Debussy), Eltona Johna i Gary'ego Barlowa. Był jednym z producentów niewydanego albumu Seala z 2001 roku, Togetherland. Był on współautorem pochodzącego z tego albumu utworu "This Could Be Heaven", który został wykorzystany w filmie "Family Man, jak również znalazł się w kompilacji Seala Hits. Wydał on trzy albumy, Utopia (2003), Transfiguration (2005) oraz Acoustica (2007, wraz z Augustusem Isadorem). Od 2006 roku komponował pomniejsze motywy do filmów, często współpracując z Hansem Zimmerem, między innymi przy "Kodzie da Vinci (programista muzyki), "Mrocznym rycerzu (aranżer muzyki) oraz komponował dodatkową muzykę do filmów "Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka", "Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata", "The Simpsons Movie", "Kung Fu Panda" oraz "Hancock". W 2009 roku skomponował muzykę do filmów "Potwory kontra Obcy", "Henryk IV" oraz "Podróże Guliwera". W 2009 roku Jackman, Zimmer i John Powell wygrali Nagrodę Annie za rok 2008 za ścieżkę dźwiękową do animowanego filmu "Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki" (sequela "Kung Fu Pandy"). Rodzina Henry jest synem klawiszowca/aranżera Andrew Pryce Jackmana, który był członkiem zespołu The Syn oraz przez wiele lat współpracował z Chrisem Squirem z zespołu Yes. Henry Jackman i członkowie zespołu Spock's Beard stanowili wsparcie podczas koncertu Chrisa Squire'a w sierpniu 2006 roku. Jego wuj Gregg Jackman jest inżynierem dźwięku i producentem, który pracował z Yes oraz Barclay James Harvers. Dziadek Henry'ego, Bill Jackman, grał na klarnecie w albumach "When I'm Sixty-Four" oraz Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band zespołu The Beatles. Wybrana dyskografia Single * Mike Oldfield - "Women of Ireland" (1997): współproducent, programista * Elton John i Leann Rimes - "Written in the Stars" (1999): programista * Jocelyn Brown - "I Believe" (1999): programista, miksowanie * Seal - "This Could Be Heaven" (2000): współautor, współproducent, programista Albumy * Mike Oldfield - Voyager (1997): współproducent, programista * Sally Oldfield - Flaming Star * Conner Reeves - Earthbound (1998): programista * Michael Gordon - Weather (1998): produkcja, aranżacja dźwięku * Art of Noise - The Seduction of Claude Debussy (1999) - utwór "Born on Sunday": współautor, współproducent * Moa - Universal (1999): autor, producent, mikser * Maryanna Matiss - Time to Fly (2001): autor, producent, mikser * Seal - Togetherland (2001/niewydany): producent, programista * Hans Zimmer - ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu Holiday (2006): współautor * Ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu Vantage Point (2008): współautor * Różni artyści - ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu Potwory kontra Obcy (2009): autor Albumy solowe * Utopia (WestOneMusic, 2003) * Transfiguration (KPM Music, 2005) * Acoustica (KPM Music, 2007) Wybrana filmografia * "Kod da Vinci": programowanie, orkiestracja * "Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka": dodatkowe kompozycje * "Holiday": dodatkowe kompozycje, pianista * "Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata": dodatkowe kompozycje * "The Simpsons Movie": dodatkowe kompozycje * "Vantage Point": dodatkowe kompozycje * "Kung Fu Panda": dodatkowe kompozycje * "Mroczny rycerz": programowanie * "Hancock": dodatkowe kompozycje * "Potwory kontra Obcy": kompozytor * "Henryk IV": kompozytor * "Podróże Guliwera": kompozytor * "X-Men: Pierwsza klasa": kompozytor * "Kubuś i przyjaciele": kompozytor * "Kick-Ass": kompozytor Linki zewnętrzne * Henry Pryce Jackman w Myspace * Henry Pryce Jackman w Internet Movie Database * Henry Pryce Jackman w Filmweb Kategoria:Kompozytorzy